The present embodiments relate generally to articles of footwear, and in particular to protective covers for articles of footwear used with a graphic transfer assembly.
Articles of footwear generally include two primary elements: an upper and a sole. The upper may be formed from a variety of materials that are stitched or adhesively bonded together to form a void within the footwear for comfortably and securely receiving a foot. The sole is secured to a lower portion of the upper and is generally positioned between the foot and the ground. In many articles of footwear, including athletic footwear styles, the sole often incorporates an insole, a midsole, and an outsole.